


Rotten is super tired and wants a fan fiction of her fucking egg man

by Inkiethecrow



Series: dare fics [1]
Category: Shrek, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Extra Thicc, F/M, Joke Fic, Other, Sex, We need jesus, do not read this i will steal your HAND, i finished this and went back and edited it twice once for more content and then tags, joke, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: No 13 y/o allowd,too sexy.GOD FORGIVE ME-Final pamRottenstar makes out with doctor egg man before discovering true love and going on a quest to prove to the world that you don't have to be organic to be a daddy.Narrator dies a bit inside





	Rotten is super tired and wants a fan fiction of her fucking egg man

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a very sleepy person with way too many daddies  
> Starting Time: 2:15 am.

 "OOOO EGG DADDY!!!" 

The leader of the wooden empire moaned between slipping her tongue in and out of the good doctors wet,drool trickling down her chin. On a table near by,sonic the hedgehog was being brutally cut open by various saws,the controls to said saws were currently under rottenstars ass as she made out with doctor robooty nick,who with one hand was gripping rotten hip,the other was creating a robot daddy for rottenstar. This robot daddy would be named  rodimus prime ,with the biggest dong of any  of his robots. 

"OH-OH-OHHH~~~ "

Rotten moans as she feels doctor egg nuts mustache brush by her lady bits before he shoved his nose up them,she moans,slamming her hand on a button as she let out a primal scream of pleasure,her hand slammed down on a button,causing a drill to slam down into sonics eye,swirling the squished eye and brain matter I into a gross mushy mess.

Blood sprayed rottenstars back as she shrieks in delight again,pressing harder on the drill button and causing more guts to fly as it drags down sonics skull.

suddenly egg dong pushed rotten against the pannel,smashing all the buttons,and  shoved his bacon and eggs into rotten ...peanut butter sandwich and thrusts. rotten cries out in a sexy noise while the narrator wonders if they are going to regret writing this horror story. Suddenly he pulled out again and tried to 69 rottenstar,shoving his _**EXTRA THICC**_ ASS and dickaroonie in her facw,but he was too THUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCNKKK like a big log,and started to suffocate her,and not in the sexy way that some freaky people are into,suddenly  the robo daddy rips docotoling robooty off his wonderful wifey and takes her in his arms as she raises a leg with a  >83c face,"Ho...the fuc, u fat ass doing on my waifu face."

"R..robo..daddy zenpai"..

She Swoon,as from seemingly no where, cherry blossom petals drift through the air,along with sparkles.

"R..Rotten Chan..I promise...we shall do much smashing once thus is over..."

and with that he puts her on  bed of rose petals and whips out a gun dick,aiming it at the dovotors GIANT ASS as sans from undertale rose out of a chest,playing megalovania on a trombom,Robo-daddy pulled the trigger,suddenly the room was full of ass fat as the doctor screames,shaking his fist,"U FOO,I WILL GET YOU FOR STEALING MAH WAIFU!!!!" and then he died.

"Sans..mah bro...do ya mine" asked robo daddy"

Sans winked and began to play Caress whisper,sinking a bit down with his eyes closed so he didn't distract the two love birds from doing the love bird thing,the thing love birds do,the lovey dovey thing.

"Lol u two about to go to the bone-zone"

Somewhere someone was screaming "ROBOTS CANT BE DADDIES!!!!!" But in this time and place,surrounded by guts,music,glitter and flower petals,the two were allowed to create ten billion cyborg cat babies..

"R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

"Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

"Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

"Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

"Robo-daddy.."

Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

Robo-daddy..""

R...Robo..daddy senpai..."

"Rotten-chan..."

" _ **DONKEY**_ ""

"o fuk"

Suddenly the door busted open,and in jumped donkey from shriek,expect his head was a GUN. He looked directly at the star-crossed lovers and screamed."IN THE MORNING,IM MAKKIN WAFFLES." as he screames this,he fires,hitting robo-daddy in the chestesticles. the lighting goes grey,it begins to rain.

"O shit boi's,looks like he's boned. " Sans whisled before glaring at donkey"U a cold blooded killer dawg" before he began to play my heart will go on.

Rotten falls to her knees,screaming as she holds the robo-daddy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Suddenly Donkey screams something else,and there's another gun shot,everything going black as rotten expects to feel the feeling you feel when you feel the feel of losing a life.

Expect there was nothing,no dabbing jesus cats,no waking up on her lovers body,only silence.

Slowly her eyes Crack open to the bird chirps and sunlight flitering it's swears through a window,somewhere downstairs,she could hear Sans playin that one classical music song a lot of default things use to describe morning,the..do..do.do.doo.do..dododod...

I dk

She could hear members of the wooden empire outside,laughing,talking shit about the dude. She smiled and looked around the room,on various pieces of furniture were all of her hot smexy daddies. But on either side of her were her favorite daddies,doctor robootle dick and robo-daddy.

she Smiled...and kicked robotle out of the bed,She only had the need for one faveorite now. She smiled,glad that she hadn't actually been shot in the face by a giant gun donkey,because that would really fucking suck,and not in the sexy way that some f3eaky people like,but like,in that sort of  fucked up way,like the dying way,like when a vampire drains all your blood in a not sexy way or a alien sucks ya guts out. THAT sucks,ya know? the bad succ.

But life in her empire was perfect now that she had proven once and for all,robots could be daddies.

Despite everything space jesus squad told her,robots could indeed be daddies,not just fathers,maybe someday robo-daddy would be a father as well ass ass daddy,but today he would just be that,her faveorite transformer and top daddy,the absolute best daddy,even though this fic was suppose to be about her smashing doctor egg man,the narrator got distracted and went on a different path that's probably bettee.

because through the power of love,and extra thicc asses,she'd proven everyone who dared say the lie "Robots can't be daddies" wrong. 

she cuddled up aganist robo-daddy,as down stairs a member of the wooden empire screeched :"BITCH!!!" and smashed a type writer down on Donkeys head,repeativly,before throwing him out into the warm summer morning,because FUCK dealing with that shit again,ya dig? 

Rottenstar would rule her empire in peace with her robo-daddy by her side,and all the other less important daddies,and aku would shriek about how thicc egg man was for all eternity. Life would go on in peace for the wooden empire,despite all the hardships..despite everything... Peace had finally won,and allowed rottenstar her robo-daddy. 

 ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_ **THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> end time:3:30  
> originally this was shorter but I added more because I legit had nothing better to do.  
> God help me


End file.
